


Undercover One Shots

by BlueTeamChurch



Series: Undercover [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamChurch/pseuds/BlueTeamChurch
Summary: Florida did not like the way York acted with Alaska during their meeting, so he decided that York needed to be reminded not to mess with people he considered family. After observing York for a couple days he found out about York's song about Carolina. Then Florida orchestrated the ensuing conflict between York and Carolina.





	1. Chapter 1

**York's Song**

_**Mother of Invention** _

It was a few days after the meeting between York, Alaska, Florida, North, and Wash and honestly it was like any other day for York. Except for the fact that he had been up even later thinking about the implications that Alaska had thrown at them that evening. He still could not believe what he had heard either, but that was not what he wanted to work on right now. right now, was some well deserved me time after breakfast, which strangely enough Alaska was not having it with Florida. Normally Florida drags his team together to eat, but this time he didn’t do that.

Although it could probably have to do with the fact that Wash and Alaska were grinning and giggling about something. It made York smile, because even though Alaska liked to play the tough guy act and let’s face she acted like Tex most of the time. She still looked to be around Wash’s age group and it was nice to see even a glimpse of her lighter side. From what he has seen of her so far aside from acting like Tex is that she’s to stiff and formal, but oh boy if that sass comes out she is roasting you. He had heard about what she had said to the Director when she was late from West Virginia and Arizona. Well, he had overheard them anyway but the effect was the same.

The Me time however, he used for the fact that he was writing a song about Carolina. York was taking great care not to let anyone know about this fact. The reasoning behind keeping it a secret aside from the fact that its not done is also due to the contents of the lyrics. The lyrics would easily get him killed by Carolina if she ever knew about the stupid thing. His really wants a relationship with her but the chances of it actually happening are slim to none. So as a compromise to his feelings of love for her and the frustration at her focusing all her attention on her place on the Leaderboard he decided to write this song.

The song was appropriately named Come on Carolina; however, York did not account for one thing. He forgot about the fact that Florida had been in Big Brother mode at the meeting the other night and was looking for ways get back at York. After learning about the demise of his younger blood brother from his brother’s former squad mate Florida was being extra protective of her. Even though he knows perfectly well that she was capable of protecting herself, it did not stop him from trying to do so anyway.

Since the night of the meeting Florida had been ghosting York whenever he had the time since Alaska had been hanging out with Wash more. He needed to keep his distance and observe his target so he can learn of a way to punish York appropriately. What he had discovered was gold! It brought his mood up from the low it had been from trying to think of the perfect way to punish South and Carolina for their baseless and hurtful rumors about Astrid. Besides, he has a feeling that Carolina will like this before he has to give her her medicine. That is if Astrid does not discover the source of the rumors first and punish them accordingly, and of course he will help her if she does. What kind of brother would he be if he didn’t help get them back with her, besides he has the perfect juicy revenge material of Carolina already to go anyway.

But, back to York and the current punishment that needs dealing. Everyone knows that the man loves Carolina and will do anything for her. But with Carolina’s obsession with rankings it was not hard to see why he would make something like this. Florida listened in on York as he was putting the final touches on the song he was writing, and it was just perfect. Florida grinned under his helmet as he slunk away to flesh out the already forming plan that he had, and knowing York, the chances of him singing it the next time he has alone time is pretty high.

That is when Florida will strike and strike hard he will, not in person of course, that would be absurd. No, this will have his fingers all over it but no one will be able to pin it on him directly. This will be a good lesson for York to learn so he doesn’t make the same mistake in the future. Florida snickered to himself as he slunk away from the doorway of the breakroom York was occupying. The time to send his message was coming soon and so Florida left as York just started piecing a tune together. Although as he was leaving it sounded as if York had already had a tune in mind.

It was a couple days later when Florida struck.

He had timed it just right, York was going to be working on his song and he sent a message disguised as York to Carolina.

_Hey Boss, I want to show you something._

_Meet me in my space in 15 min._

_York_

It was simple but it will work. Even if the whole thing was a bad sitcom premise but Florida had been planning this meticulously. He was sure this would get the results he wants. Florida made himself scarce as he spotted Carolina on his motion trackers so he can watch the show at a safe distance. As soon as the cyan colored Freelancer reached the door Florida hit the record button. This was going to be gold!

The music had started to leak through the door as York began to sing and Carolina opened the door. Carolina was greeted to a York that was to into his music to notice that his team leader was right there. Said subject of the song could only stare at York as his lyrics hit her.

 _Come on, Carolina_  
Have fun, Carolina  
You're always being such a bitch  
  
I'd like to take you to a movie  
But you won't leave the training room floor  
I wanna bring you to the mall to buy shoes  
But you're obsessed with your leaderboard, baby  
Why don't you give me a break  
Why do you make it so hard for me to love you?  
I'm gonna do what it takes  
But could you stop kicking me?

By the time the first verse was over Carolina was absolutely seething with rage. Florida snickered as he witnessed Carolina growing angrier by the second.  
_Come on, Carolina_  
Have fun, Carolina  
You're always being such a bitch  
Come on, Carolina  
Let's run, Carolina  
We'll leave this place and fly through space  
And start a different life  
And have babies with green eyes  
  
Maybe we could enter disco  
Or skate down and check out the shore  
We could stay at home and cuddle  
And play a little Halo 4, naked  
I know you wanna kick ass  
I know you're dying to rip that Tex to pieces  
But, baby, both of us know  
That bitch would have you on your knees

There was a break in the lyrics for the instrumentals and that was a goldmine for the look of utter fury on Carolina’s face. She was way past angry, oh no she was downright pissed because of York’s song. And that absolutely filled Florida with such glee that he almost burst out into a giggling fit, but he couldn’t. No, not now. He was so close to this and he will not jeopardize it because he could not control himself.

 _Come on, Carolina_  
Have fun, Carolina  
You're always being such a bitch  
Come on, Carolina  
Let's run, Carolina  
We'll leave this place and fly through space  
And start a different life  
And have babies with green eyes

At the end of the song York looked rather pleased with himself at how well the song had turned out and went to put his things away. As he was putting his music away he got the feeling that he was not alone and turned to see where the source of that feeling was coming from. What he saw in the doorway made his blood go cold, his heart nearly stopped, and blood drained from his face. There in the doorway was Carolina, and she did not look happy.

“York.”

The sound of his name coming from Carolina made York even more of a dead man.

“C-Carolina! I-its not what it looks like!”

“Oh really? Then I would imagine that that song was not about me then hmm?”

Carolina stepped forward, she was like a predator on the hunt and York was the small rabbit about to die. As Carolina started to stalk towards him York took a Hail Mary dash to the door, barely missing Carolina grabbing for him as he bolts down the hall. Carolina darts after him and Florida follows just far enough away to capture everything, but close enough so he wouldn’t lose them. Florida snickered to himself as he watched York practically scream like a little girl.

The ensuing chase prompted others to look their way to see what was happening. North and South just turned to see a tan blur rush by followed by a cyan blur.

South smirked and yelled, “Run Forest run!”

“I wonder what he did.” Pondered North.

“Who the fuck cares. Let’s go get food.” Shrugged South as she headed towards the mess hall, North right behind her.

North noticed Florida stalking his way after York and Carolina but brushed it off as nothing. York continued to run from Carolina but his stamina was rapidly depleting so he needed to find somewhere to hide to catch his breath. He rounded a corner and immediately shut the door to the room he barged into not even paying attention to who was in there. So, when York turned around he was surprised to see Alaska, Wash, and Maine staring at him.

“What are you doing?” asked Wash.

“I- uhh, I-I fucked up.”

 _“Well, what the fuck did you do?”_ asked Alpha as he appeared next to Alaska’s head.

“Ok, not even gonna question the A.I. right now but, Carolina might have walked in on me working on my song.”

“Your song?” questioned Alaska.

“Yeah, ummm, it was just a personal project. And well, she might have walked in on me.” Replied York, still high on adrenaline.

Before anyone else can reply the door opened and Alpha disappeared and someone was standing in the doorway. The figure standing in the doorway was Carolina, not even out of breath from the chase that York had given her. Her face was one of utter fury as her gaze landed on York, who by now was shaking like a leaf from fear.

“Uhhh, guys? You-you think you can help me out here?”

“Sorry York your kind of on your own man.” Said Wash as he scooted closer to Alaska.

“Sounds like you kind of dug your own grave man. Take your medicine I guess.” Replied Alaska as she leaned into Wash’s space.

“Leave.” Ordered Carolina.

“What?” asked Maine.

Carolina turned her glare towards the three other Freelancers in the room.

“The three of you, get. Out. Now.” ordered Carolina.

Not wanting to get involved with York’s funeral so they scrambled out of the room and dashed down the hall. As they left they heard York’s screams and Carolina beating the shit out of him.

The next day York was sore and had bruises all over his body. The others kept asking about what happened but York just kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to answer them for two reasons, one being that Carolina had found out about his song and he didn’t want more people knowing about that. The second reason was that he saw Florida smiling and waving at him as he entered the mess hall, and York knew in that moment that Florida had organized the whole thing. However, knowing the man there would be no physical evidence behind.

“York! You don’t look to well, you feeling ok?” asked the chipper man that was Florida as he clasped York’s shoulder.

The hand on York’s shoulder tightened slightly and York knew that he couldn’t say anything about Florida causing the entire thing. Besides even if York said something its not like anyone would believe him anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, no I’m fine Florida.”

“Well alrighty friend!” said Florida as he left to go get his food.


	2. Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few days since Astrid has been on the Mother of Invention and only now has Astrid been able to mourn the passing of her old ODST squad.

It was one of their off days from training and they weren’t making good progress in acting like an actual team. The reason is from both West Virginia and Arizona reluctancy of working alongside Astrid and from West Virginia’s earlier stunt of pulling Astrid’s tail. To her credit Alaska seems to put aside her anger for West Virginia and his stunt at pulling her tail out of place. What helps is probably from Florida’s threats that he must have made to both Arizona and West Virginia about their attitudes, especially after West Virginia’s stunt when he pulled her tail during a paintball training exercise. That was an absolute disaster of a situation and exercise, but it had one bright side to it and that was because of that moron their team didn’t have to show up to training for a few days. Today had been their first day back after a week.

Florida tried to ask Astrid about why she didn’t seem to bothered by the fact that her tail was pulled so harshly. She didn’t say much though, only the fact that she was used to it. That didn’t alleviate Butch’s worries in the least but he knew he wouldn’t get much out of her so he left it be for now.

Normally though training would have been alright, even a little fun, to Astrid. This was mostly due to her upbringing and one of the only outlets of entertainment they got in Project Chimera was through training exercises. But today she just wasn’t feeling it and honestly just had a cloud of negative emotions hanging over her. If anything, all she felt was numbness and it was noticeable in her responses and interactions that morning after and during breakfast. It was honestly worrying to Butch because he had for all intents and purposes adopted her as a younger sister.

“Hey Kitten, you doing ok?” asked Butch as he watched Astrid sharpen her knives in the locker room.

Astrid just gave a noncommittal grunt not even looking like she even registered what was said to her. But her ear did twitch slightly showing that he was heard but little to no acknowledgement.

Even though the locker room was co-ed the women of Project Freelancer don’t really have to worry about anything obscene happening to them. Either from the threat of bodily harm from the women themselves, Butch Flowers, their own sense of morals, or the fact that the vast majority drink their Respect Women Juice regularly.

Before he could ask anymore Astrid sheathed her knives and rifle and left without a word. Even Arizona and West Virginia didn’t make a taunt or jeer because of the odd behavior Astrid was displaying, and Florida was there and they didn’t want to end up as a bloody mess in the infirmary, again. The infirmary staff certainly wouldn’t be pleased and the Director might even get involved depending on the severity.

There was no sign or mention of Astrid for the rest of the day from what Butch could find. It was as if she had just disappeared, however, he knew that wouldn’t have been the case. Her emotional breakdown in his arms just a few days prior flashed through his mind and it was only after dinner that he even thought about his personal little getaway. It was the only place that Florida could think of where Astrid may be, and the reason for not thinking of this earlier never occurred to him. In essence he was just kicking himself for overlooking something so obvious, but at the same time he was a bit glad that he didn’t think of it sooner. This was because it also gave Astrid time to cool off and sort through her feelings.

As he entered his lounge what he saw was not what he was expecting. He was expecting Astrid to either be playing video games and munching on something or maybe curled up reading. However, nothing would compare to the sight of seeing her just staring at something in her hands, or paws he wasn’t sure which right now. making his way to her he was able to get a glimpse from behind. It was a photo that much was certain.

“Are you ok Kitten?” questioned Butch as he made his way next to her and pulling up a beanbag chair.

“Oh. Hey Butch.” Said Astrid, “Not feeling too great to be honest.”

“I can see that, is it because the A.I. left you?”

“Wait? You knew about that?”

“Well, you didn’t really keep from muttering to yourself and you did say its name a few times.”

Astrid blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

“No, no its not about that. Well, maybe part of it but no, him being gone actually left room to think about them.” Said Astrid as she showed him the picture, a physical copy now that was rare. “I think when we were having a bit of fun, I was also using him to avoid thinking about them… in depth.”

“Is that?”

“Yeah, that’s them. The two on the far right are Rig and Crash, they were our Heavy’s. From what Sunshine told me Crash got his nickname because he crashed their warthog into a couple of Covalent Wraiths and miraculously no one in the team died. And apparently, the Captain was riding shotgun when he did that and Rig had screwed up rigging a pack of C-12 to blow up a building.”

Astrid chuckled as she recalled the story, Rig and Crash’s reactions at their embarrassment being told so boldly to their new member, Sunshine’s ribbing, Sharkface’s calm and silent demeanor (like Maine’s), and Eagle chuckling in the corner like a dad watching his kids play and bond.

Moving to the next person who had spray painted what looked to be shark teeth on his helmet, “That’s Sharkface, it’s his actual name to but I liked to call him Sharky or Sharkleberry to irritate him. And then next to me is Sunshine of course, and then in the back you can see is our Team Dad, Eagle, he earned that title by the way before I was assigned to them.”

“Team Dad huh? I’ve heard North being called such before.”

Astrid snorted slightly, “Yeah, but he would never compare to the Dadliness of Eagle.”

Butch watched as her eyes sparkled with a sad glint as she recalled the happier times with her team and his baby brother. The one that worried him slightly was the reveal that she was teammates with who he overheard Carlina saying was an Innie. But there would be no point in telling her that he had been alive only to have been an Innie on the most recent mission, who was subsequently killed by them. That would just break her even further, shattering her completely. So, he just bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut.

“Why don’t we make a shrine?” Butch suggested.

“A shrine?”

“Yes siree! Temporary but still, better than nothing?”

Astrid nodded with a small smile, the idea of having a small temporary shrine sounded like a good idea. They went through Butch’s collection of candles and Astrid determined which ones she though suited her deceased team. They set them up on the small coffee table in front of them and leaned the picture on something just in front of the candles so wax wouldn’t drip on it or catch fire from the flames. They had turned off all the lights and were only illuminated by the candles. The both of them sat in silence as Astrid reached for her helmet.

“Do you want to see the first time I met my them?”

 

“You have that recorded?”

 

“Yeah, I have some important moments that I caught with the recording software of my helmet. I only kept the ones that I couldn’t live without.”

 

Butch was quiet as Astrid started to play the footage, the memory. This would be a rare glimpse into his younger brother’s life away from him, he was not going to say no to this chance.

  1. **_14\. 2544_**



**_Cpt. Lumisade, Astrid_ **

**_Charlie-006_ **

_“C-006 your new orders- “said a random ONI handler as he addressed Astrid._

_“Astrid Lumisade.” Corrected his assistant next to him._

_“What?”_

_“Her name sir, is Astrid Lumisade it says so in the paperwork as well as her file.”_

_The ONI handler’s face scrunched up in disgust and anger._

_“I don’t care about that things name! its just another military asset! Interrupt me again and I’ll have you court martialed.”_

_“Yessir.”_

_Throughout this exchange Astrid did not even flinch at being called a thing and stood at parade rest as if nothing was wrong. There wasn’t even a twitch of her ear or tail, she must stand still no matter what that is how she was trained._

_“As I was saying, your new orders are you are being assigned to an ODST squad, and that you are getting a new handler.”_

_Astrid didn’t say anything only nodded and accepted her new orders without complaint. The next couple hours were apparently cut out and was a jump cut to the next location. A base located on a colony that was near the frontier and close enough to the war front. There she was greeted by one of the officers in charge and a very large Private. The Private looked like he didn’t want to be there but looked rather tired, as if he was woken from a nap. Astrid didn’t pay much attention to what was being said and only really paid attention to her surroundings and where she was being led to. She didn’t say anything as she was introduced to the captain in charge and only awaited further orders._

_“So, you’re the newbie.” Asked the captain in charge as he held out his hand in greeting._

_Not knowing what to do Astrid did the only thing that she was raised to do and saluted her commanding officer._

_“Sergeant Major Astrid Lumisade, Charlie-006 reporting sir.”_

_“At ease Sergeant Major, I’m Captain Jorge Diaz.”_

_Taking that as their queue to leave the officer and Private that lead her to her new assignment left to do their other duties._

_“Is that our new rookie?” asked one of the other guys, his voice was kind of deep and just a bit scratchy._

_“Oh, she’s so adorable!” shouted a voice as Astrid was suddenly drawn into a bear hug and having the air squeezed out of her._

_“Hey Flowers, maybe you should let her go so she can breathe huh?”_

_The man, Flowers, gasped and let her got allowing Astrid to regain the oxygen that she had lost. Her chest burning slightly from the sudden influx of air._

_“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!”_

_Astrid just waved him off._

_“I’m Carl Flowers! Over there is Mr. Grumpy Pants McCrabby!” Carl said as he pointed to the man in the corner that asked if she was the new rookie._

_“Fuck off Flowers,” he said as he flipped the man off, “My name is Mako Sharkface and yes, it is my real name.”_

_Astrid only lifted an eyebrow, not that anyone else would be able to see that. Ignoring Terrance Carl continued introducing the rest, minus their Captain. The only other teammates that needed introductions would be there Heavy/Demolition duo Frank Krause and Owen Burns._

The rest of the video showed her new team trying to get her to open up and acclimate to her new team. It looked like it was like pulling teeth to get Astrid to mingle or talk at times but she seemed to mostly be passive about everything. Getting to see his baby brother even in the form of video tugged even more at Butch’s heart. His brother was just as he remembered him and watching as he welcomed Astrid made him proud.

“They were the first people, besides my family from the project, that accepted me. They were my family and I’ll never see them again.”

Butch didn’t want to interrupt her as she talked and it seemed at some-point she must have forgotten on some level that he was there because she just kept rambling about different memories. Like right now she was describing how she met a young Private, Dexter Grif, and how he always just wanted a nap. So, she and Rig set something up so that he can crash in their lounge if he really needed and kept his corner relatively tidy. From the way she talked of him he must have been a great friend, although from her voice he may as well be dead as well. She also talked about his love of pizza and Oreos and how sometimes when it was pizza night and they had them in stock Grif would make this ungodly concoction and put Oreos on his pizza. Then he would complain about people who put pineapple on pizza and say that’s blasphemous. Truly he baffled Butch but he was one of Astrid’s friends, and from the sound of it he was around her age group as well.

As Astrid continued to ramble through different memories Butch knew better than to say anything and offered Astrid comfort in his presence. Finally she seemed to be able to let the stream of stories trickle to a stop and, they were silent for a few minutes before Astrid started singing, it was a song he knew well from his own stint as an ODST and allowed Astrid to take the lead as he let the familiar somber tune wash over him.

**A:** **_He was just a rookie Trooper and he surely shook with fright_ **

**_He checked off his equipment and made sure his seals were tight;_ **

**_He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar,_ **

**_A &B: "You ain't gonna drop no more!" _ **

Butch jumped in at this point for the chorus, as was custom when someone from a different squad participated in another squad’s version of this song. It was only polite and was an unspoken rule among all ODST squads.

**A &B: _Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_**

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

Astrid started to feel her tears well up as she sang, the memories of all the times they would sing this before a mission as good luck with her family flashed in her mind.

**A: _"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant, checking up,_**

**_Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they racked him up;_ **

**_He dropped into the screaming black, his thrusters misaligned,_ **

The memories of Sharkface getting hit in the face with a Needler and him telling them to keep going and to complete the objective as he was swarmed by Covies was in the forefront of her mind. That was where he fought to the bitter end because she heard the detonation of his grenade and knew he was dead.

**A &B: _And he ain't gonna drop no more._**

**_Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

The tears began to spill over and her voice beginning to crack as happy memories flashed through her mind along with the bitter memories of their deaths.

**A:** **_He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock,_ **

**_He felt the tear, he felt the heat, he heard the awful pop,_ **

**_The twirling of his falling pod made 'im puke upon his legs,_ **

Butch watched as he saw Astrid began to allow herself to lower all her guards in front of him again. And he began to cry to thinking of growing up with his brother. Carl’s smile prevalent in all of them beaming like the sun.

**A &B: _And he ain't gonna drop no more_. **

**_Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

Sharkface’s brotherly wrestling matches on the floor of the training rooms played through Astrid’s mind, Sunshine trying to break through her shell to get her to feel emotions again. Rig and Crash getting her to test explosives with them and them consequently running from the damage that they caused. Eagle just being there for all of them and making sure they took care of themselves.

**A:** **_The pod door caved into his chest, the pressure cracked his dome,_ **

**_Fractured glass shot inward while the g-force broke his bones;_ **

**_The HEV became his tomb as he hurtled to the ground._ **

The tears that had yet to fall from Astrid’s eyes began to sting but she was determined to fright through the pain. Sensing her discomfort from the tears Butch silently handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes as she sniffed her running nose.

**A &B: _And he ain't gonna drop no more._**

**_Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

Butch remembered when he found out someone was picking on his sweet innocent baby brother when they were younger. Oh, how he made that Timothy boy scream as he made him regret his decision to go after his brother. Timothy was never the same again but he left Carl alone so that was a win along with him giving Butch a wide berth after that.

**A:** **_The days he'd lived and loved and laughed kept runnin' through his mind,_ **

**_He thought about the girl back home, the one he'd left behind;_ **

**_He thought about the medic corps and wondered what they'd find,_ **

Sunshine’s blown apart body and Astrid hopelessly saying that he would be ok. She just didn’t want him to leave her to. His strangled breathes as his bloody hand brushed her helmet and going limp, his insides hanging from the hole left by the sticky grenade, the memory bubbling to the surface of her mind.

**A &B: _And he ain't gonna drop no more._ **

**_Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

Butch even started to tear up at this point, he doesn’t like to cry in front of others but family was a different story.

**A:** **_The ambulance was on the spot, the 'Hogs were running wild,_ **

**_The medics danced and whooped with glee, pulled on their gloves and smiled,_ **

**_For it had been a week or two since last a pod had failed;_ **

Astrid sniffed as the tears began to make her vision blurry again and began to spill over.

**A &B: _And he ain't gonna drop no more._ **

**_Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

At some point Astrid just allowed the wave of sadness crash against her as she hugged Butch.

**A:** **_He hit the ground, the sound was "Crunch," debris went flying high,_ **

**_His training mates were heard to say: "A hell of a way to die!"_ **

**_He lay there, body melting, in the puddle of his guts,_ **

Butch sensed the change in Astrid and hugged her in return.

**A &B: _And he ain't gonna drop no more._ **

**_Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

Astrid started to struggle to get the words of the last verse out as she started sobbing the rest of the lyrics as their deaths came to forefront of her mind once again. Fate was a cruel mistress by making her be present for each and everyone of them. Right now, though they were all replaying in great detail in her head torturing her even further.

**A &B: ** **(sung like a dirge)**

**_There was blood upon the pod door, there were brains mixed in with soot,_ **

**_Intestines were a'dangling from his ODST suit,_ **

**_He was a wreck; they picked him up and poured him from his boots,_ **

**_And he ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

**_Glory, glory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_ **

**_He ain't gonna drop no more!_ **

As the song came to an end the both of them just sat as the candles melted to almost nothing. The candles were small to begin with but were now nothing but a puddle of wax on the table. Wiping her tears away for a moment to blow out the stumpy candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! here is your present dear reader for putting up with my impromptu hiatus!
> 
> i know this isnt Christmas themed but this idea has been stuck in my head since i started writing Undercover....ans i just remembered it when im trying to get into writing again.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> also, i would like to say that i am currently working on ch 10 as much as i can
> 
> one last thing, the song in this is called Blood Up On the Pod Door on the Halo Wikia


End file.
